


whiter than the snow I'll show you my heart

by Eagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: Inspired by i gave you my heart by keepitinsideLast Christmas Oikawa got his heart broken, will he find someone special this Christmas?A Secret Santa gift for a friend on Amino.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, past Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	whiter than the snow I'll show you my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're all doing well!  
> I wrote an OiSuga fic for a friend on Amino, it was a lot of fun uvu  
> I'm inexperienced but I tried my best!!  
> Hope you'll enjoy~

Oikawa shivered in the cold, sharp pain lingered in his nose as he huffed out another breath of air, white mist being cut through by his body. He walked down the sidewalk of the street, a couple held hands as they passed him, the lights from the stores were bright and unpleasant as it bounced off the icy path, doing nothing to warm his cold feet in his boots, leaving footprints in the snow.

He loves the smell of freshly baked cookies, loves playing in the snow with his childhood friend, loves the heat of Iwaizumi's body against his when they stayed in from the snow and watched movies, liked it when Iwaizumi shoved him away when he noticed Oikawa had huddled up to him.

The heels of his shoes dug into the snow, pushing him towards the familiar household across the street, people swarmed the front yard, Christmas lights hung at the edge of the roof and circled the fence surrounding the front of the house.

His chest tightened as he saw Iwaizumi catch his eye as he stood by the doorframe, the male with jet-black hair waved, Oikawa pulled his hand out of his pocket, exposing it to the cold weather as he hesitantly waved.

A year and he still can't get over it.

They broke up a few days before the last Christmas, of course, they still spent it together.

They are better off as best friends, childhood friends.

Iwaizumi acted the same as ever.

They thought being in a relationship wouldn't change anything.

Oikawa sighed, warmth running through his esophagus before it dissipated into thin air.

He greeted his friends with a smile, high five-ing, slapping each other's backs and patting shoulders. He smiled, he laughed, it seemed real. It felt real, even if it's just out of habit.

It's not like he didn't appreciate them, it's just-

There are things that are still bothering him.

"Iwa-chan~" He skipped towards the entrance to the household, arms spread out as he attempted to capture Iwaizumi in a hug. His smile felt so natural, his tone was perfect and cheerful.

His heart clenched.

Ouch.

Iwaizumi was caught off guard by the sudden change of Oikawa's mood, he jolted and kicked Oikawa's shin, causing the other to stop in his tracks, pull up his knee to his chest and whine loudly, "Do you treat your childhood friend like this?!"

Childhood friend.

Ouch.

"Fuck off, you're embarrassing," Iwaizumi grumbled as he let out a long sigh, his cheeks reddened as he gestured at the door, instructing the brunet to get indoors, Oikawa pouted.

If they were still together, Oikawa would surely plant a kiss onto Iwaizumi's lips.

Childhood friends don't do that.

A glint of sadness flickered in his eyes, Oikawa flashed a smile, narrowing his eyes as he sing-songed, "Last Christmas I gave you my heart~" He received another kick to his back, he yelped and broke into a fit of laughter.

Yeah, it isn't funny at all.

Oikawa walked through the hallway to the living room, familiar faces seen on or out of campus filled the room, the couch was pushed up against the wall to provide more space for guests. The fireplace emitted a faint warmth throughout the room, a long table was set up with snacks and drinks as people surrounded it.

"Ara ara, Suga-chan!" The male with silver hair turned his head as he heard Oikawa yelled out his name, "Oikawa-" Sugawara returned the greeting, but was cut off as Oikawa wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the force causing him to wince. "What?" Suga blinked, fluttering his eyelashes, his almond-shaped eyes stared back at Oikawa's. "Nothing, where's Sawamura-kun?" Suga's cheeks flushed, with a frown, his gaze adverted to another corner of the room, his index finger pointed at Daichi who stood next to another male by the fireplace, a head taller than him, the male placed a smooch onto Daichi's forehead, Oikawa could almost feel Suga's jealousy as the other breathed out of his nose.

"Ouch, you still haven't make a move yet?" Oikawa's hand left his shoulder, his focus shifted onto a jar of cookies, which he reached to open it and steal a cookie out of the jar. Suga fell silent, he snatched the cookie away from Oikawa before he could eat it. Oikawa jolted as he watches Suga bit down on it, he could've bitten off his own fingers as crumbs fell onto the carpet, he stuffed the rest of it into his mouth. "You can just take one yourself!" Oikawa took another cookie, the glass lid of the jar clinked as Oikawa placed it down again.

"I don't really care about him anymore, not really," Suga muttered, he made his way to the other side of the table, grabbing a cup and treating himself some juice. Oikawa followed him, a quarter of the cookie still between his fingers, "Your expression tells me otherwise," Suga elbowed him, he folded over to cover his sides, his head almost crashing into the water dispenser. "Ow! What? It's true!" Oikawa straightened, the air between them falls quiet once more.

"I think I'll move on," Suga spoke, his lips pressed against the plastic cup, taking small sips of the cold drink, Oikawa raised a brow at him, "That is, when I found someone special, of course," Suga let out an exhale, lowering the cup as he gazed at Daichi's direction again.

What if what Suga had said was true?

What if Oikawa just needed someone else?

"Guess I'm the same, huh?" Oikawa said after swallowing the last bit of the cookie, he reached for a cup as his throat felt dry after eating the cookie. "With Iwaizumi?" Suga blurted while eyeing Oikawa from the side, Oikawa's cup almost slipped out of his hand, he pulled it away from the dispenser, his fingers turned cold and white as he held tighter onto the cup. Oikawa's lips trembled, "No- No! Not at all!" He stammered before Suga cut him off, his head hung low, "I can tell, how you get all stiff around him," Suga observed his reaction, after a few moments, he said again, "It was just a guess though."

"Ack!" Oikawa scowled, causing Suga to giggle, "You have this, weird scratch in your voice when you talk to him, it's different from when you talk to your friends," Suga wiggled his fingers slightly, Oikawa felt his own face heat up, his shoulders sank. "So?" Oikawa said as he gulped down the juice, feeling the cold drink settle in his stomach, tension building in his chest, "So? I don't know," Suga shrugged, he laughed and took a snack from a basket, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Why do you care about me?" Oikawa huffed, pulling his cup up to his lips again. He felt a chill running down his spine when he notices the shorter male glaring in his direction. "It bothers me," His voice was low, bubbling with anger, he bit on his bottom lip, turning away as he spoke again, "There's something you had been hiding from your friends. But I don't know how to get it out of you, and I hate that it's bothering you."

Laughters were faint and Christmas music was playing in the background, he felt his heart skip a beat, tensing painfully as he saw Iwaizumi's brief appearance.

"I feel the same way about you," Oikawa muttered quietly, he rotated the cup in his hand. "There's something inside you that's unstable," Suga turned his head in Oikawa's direction, he stared at the change of his expression. Suga's eyebrows stopped furrowing, his sadness came onto the surface.

The emotion was so raw, even more realistic than his smile.

It's heartbreaking.

He raised a hand, hesitantly stroking his red cheek, tears began to well up in Suga's eyes, causing his eyes to glint. He slipped a hand behind his back, pulling Suga into a hug, he placed his own cup onto the table, so he could embrace the other male tighter.

"You've been holding it in for so long, huh?" He whispered, he felt Suga returning the embrace, clutching at the fabric behind his back as he trembled. Oikawa had loosened the lid of the feelings he had bottled up, if he said anything right now, it would tumble right out.

So he only trembled and held onto the hug, to calm his sorrows, to replace it with something warm.

"There there, let's have some fun!" Oikawa placed both of his hands on his shoulders, he stepped awaay while patting him reassuringly, "Let's not get gloomy over guys that don't deserve you," Oikawa ruffled Suga's hair, brushing it away from his forehead, only for it to fall back into his face, Suga looked up at him with surprise, his sleeves dried away the tears at the corners of his eyes. "What? Are you trying to say that I deserve someone as annoying as you?" He flashed a smile, giggling and pushing playfully at Oikawa, "I never said that, do you want someone as wonderful as me that badly?" Oikawa shot back, taking Suga's hand in his own and pulling him close.

"Bad taste," Suga looked into his eyes, peering up at the taller brunet, letting himself enjoy the intimate, yet comforting contact.

"Suga? Oikawa?" Both of them jolt at the voice, Daichi was watching them with a confused look, a cup in his hand. "Oh, hey, Daichi," Suga said, Oikawa glanced, catching the deepening flush on his cheeks, he was slowly pushing himself away from Oikawa. Oikawa bit the inside of his cheeks, trying his best not to click his tongue.

"Iwaizumi told me to get Oikawa, apparently Hanamaki tripped on the carpet and have a nosebleed," Daichi smiled gently, his hand was on the back of his neck, gesturing at the kitchen, "He hit his nose on the counter and Iwaizumi is freaking out a little." "Iwa-chan can't stand blood, I'll go help," Oikawa placed his hands on his own hips. "See you," he flashed a grin, his arms fell to his sides then he bolted for the room next to the kitchen.

"What were you doing?" Daichi turned back to Suga as Oikawa disappear into the crowd, Suga huffed a breath, grabbing his drink from the table, he shrugged, "Nothing." Daichi hummed, he shuffled next to Suga, finishing his drink and smirked at Suga, "Glad you're having fun." Daichi laughed as Suga clashed their shoulders together, almost spilling juice onto the floor.

"Yeah," He muttered, feeling the ache in his heart slowly being washed away by a new wave of comfort.

-

Oikawa noticed the light-haired male, slouching as he sat on the couch, pressing tissues in his nose.

"Yo, Hanamaki, got too excited?" Oikawa joked, Matsukawa met his gaze, his face relaxed as he was crouching in front of Hanamaki. "Yeah, someone threw a cream puff at the back of Iwaizumi's head, he laughed like it was the best thing he had ever seen," Matsukawa frowned, but couldn't contain his grin, Hanamaki threw his head back, "The cream was everywhere!" He spoke, his voice had a higher pitched as he squeezed his nose, "Yeah, your blood was everywhere too."

They continued to laugh, Oikawa spotted Iwaizumi's head behind the armrest, his back against the furniture as he pressed his fingers on his temples. He made his way towards his friend, and sat down in front of him, "You okay?"

Iwaizumi nodded, his hand fell from his face, elbows resting on his knees which were curled up to his chest, his green eyes met Oikawa's, "Yeah, I can handle it pretty well now." They fell silent, Oikawa sighed and ran a hand through Iwaizumi's short hair, "Doesn't look well to me," Iwaizumi breathed in, and let out a long exhale, his shoulders fell, he hung his head, letting Oikawa's fingers stroke his scalp gently.

"Better?" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist and grumbled, "Yeah yeah," he said with a pout, eyebrows furrowed. Oikawa knows well, the expression that he makes when he's embarrassed.

He isn't in the mood to tease him though.

"Good," Oikawa breathed, he pulled his hands away, pressing down on his knees as he stood up, "I'm gonna find Suga-chan, see you," he chirped, and left.

Within a second, Iwaizumi couldn't hear his shuffling footsteps anymore, loneliness pooled at his stomach.

What are you in a hurry for?

-

Oikawa found Suga standing at Daichi's side, chatting and laughing.

He didn't see the usual sadness in Suga's eyes today.

"Suga-chan!" He called out, waving exaggeratedly to catch his attention. Suga beamed an open-mouth smile and let Oikawa join in on their conversation. "What are you talking about?" "We're talking about last Christmas, Daichi got together with his boyfriend around that time, actually," Suga said, his tone sounded more light-hearted than usual, his smile looked a bit strained until he met Oikawa's eyes.

He felt his own heart getting lifted and fluttering in his stomach when he saw those bright hazel eyes looking at his own.

-

Laughters rang and papers were being ripped, people were opening presents they had exchanged just now, party poppers were being pulled as they sang both Christmas and birthday songs, covering a friend in confetti.

Suga held the present in his hands, it was about the size of a jar, but it is way heavier than it looks. Oikawa got a box of chocolates, he was generously passing some of it to his friends while chewing on one himself.

"Suga-chan, chocolate," he presented the box to the male, "Thanks," Suga took one and stuffed it into his mouth, Oikawa gazed around, "Where's Sawamura?" Suga spun around before pointing to Daichi, he stood next to a kouhai, who was bouncing excitedly before skipping over to his older brother.

"What a popular guy," Oikawa said and stuffed another chocolate in his mouth, Suga snorted, "Right back at you." "Aww, are you complimenting me?" Oikawa pulled Suga close as his arm circled around his neck, "You'll get chocolate on me!" Suga laughed, his elbow digging into Oikawa's ribs. "Ow ow ow!" Oikawa whined, only laughing when Suga tries to balance the heavy present in his arms, almost falling out of his grasp.

"I'm going back to my apartment, I'm worn out," Suga sighed, the bag strap weighed on his shoulder as his gift was tucked in it. "Let me accompany you then," Oikawa shifted his weight, he moved his hand, resting it on Suga's lower back. "What a gentleman," Suga walked towards the front door, people are already leaving, dissipating to different corners of the road, "Anything for my lady," Suga kicked at Oikawa's leg, causing him to stumble, he grabbed onto Suga's waist on impulse, laughing and pulling him off the path leading to the street, Suga tripped on his own leg, the weight of his bag making them to crash down onto the front yard covered in a layer of snow faster.

"Fuck, it's freezing!" Suga cursed as he bounced up, patting the snow from his hair and jumping in place as ice fell of his coat. Oikawa stood up, wheezing as cold air attacked his lungs, yet he couldn't stop the chuckles that kept escaping his throat.

He grabbed Suga's shoulders and flipped him around, his fingers picking at the snow in his hair, he stood closer, perhaps he yearned the warmth of Suga's body.

"There," Oikawa flicked the last bit of ice off Suga's hair, his gaze returned to his face, flsuhing brightly as a cloud formed between his lips, they stared into each other's eyes before Suga wrapped his hands around Oikawa's waist, burying his face into his shoulder.

Oikawa closed his eyes and rubbed his palms tenderly against Suga's back, sharing the warmth they could muster between them.

They broke the embrace, but stayed close as Oikawa walked Suga back to his apartment with their arms around each other.

They reached the building, they parted, though their hands were still in contact, holding onto this quiet moment.

"Merry Christmas," Oikawa said, his thumb pushed Suga's bangs away softly, and planted a kiss onto his forehead. Suga blinked at him, his cheeks reddened, lips pressing into a thin line before he closed their distance again, hands reaching up to Oikawa's face, heart leaping at his throat.

Oikawa swallowed the dryness in his mouth, he leaned closer, forgetting everything, only focusing on the soft colours of Suga's eyes as he closed them, Suga's hair were curling around Oikawa's fingers as he gently cupped the back of his head.

Their lips met, it was a brief contact, yet it felt so loving and comforting. Oikawa moved his lips against Suga's, and he felt the other kissing back with just as much affection, the heat of their breaths making the blush on their faces darker, Suga wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck, while Oikawa's kept a firm hold on Suga's hips.

"Merry Christmas," Suga whispered when they pulled away, he slid his palm off Oikawa's chest, stepping away reluctantly. "See you," he smiled, and rushed into the building. He turned back, sneaking another wave towards the brunet, who waved back at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Happy New Year!!! Let's work hard for 2020!


End file.
